River Songs Daughter: Kristina Song
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: River Song and the Doctor have a child, a girl named Kristina Amelia Song. She is abducted by the silence including a particularly angry Madame Kovarian as she's upset with Amy. Kristina- "call me Kris, Kristy or Kristen it's what my friends do." Join her search for her parents thinking they are just human and her beating every single monster that comes near.
1. Chapter 1

" Who is she" a lady wearing and eye-patch said to another man.

"She is her daughter," the man said.

*** 6 MONTHS EARLIER ***

"Doctor, the stabilizers," River cried. Amy stared at the two, sensing somthing was wrong.

"River,"she asked "what is it"

"Whats what," she replied.

"You, him wait a second oh my god you are so PREGNANT," Amy squealed.

"Maybe, spoilers," River stated mysteriously smiling.

"How many more months?" Rory asked.

Later when no-one was listening she muttered "6"

*** 6 MONTHS LATER ***

A little girl covered in white cotton was held in a stunningly normal Rivers arms.

"So you're telling me you gave birth, in Stormcage, 3 hours ago and you still look... You know," the Doctor said gesturing to Rivers body.

"More importantly," Amy inturrupted the two people who she knew would end up fighting if she didn't stop them, "what are you going to name her" she asked.

" I was thinking Kristina Amelia-," River was inturrupted by the Doctor.

"Then our last name," the Doctor said "Right"

"I was gonna add Song" River said.

"I like song," Rory said.

"So it's settled: Kristina Amelia Song. Now say goodbye to you're mother," a cold voice from behind them said.

Short I know but did you like


	2. Chapter 2

Rivers head whipped around. she laughed "I'd like to see you try"

Kovarian smiled and 10 armed soldiers came in.

"I don't even need silence, it's funny how pathetic you can be Melody."

Amy snarled and stepped in front of River. The Doctor joined her. A silent stepped in front of Kovarian. Rory and River took a marker and made a stroke on thier arms. It stuck lightning near them and headed for Amy two soldiers took to River and pointed a gun a Kristina she burst into tears. River coaxed her quietly and realised she couldnt protect Kristina and fight. The soldiers came closer and grabbed the baby River then took out her gun and shot trying not to hit Kristina the soldiers then teleported using a vortex manipulator.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River found themselves holding weapons in threatining positions marks on thier arms without Kristina.

Amy was the first to speak "Oh my god,"she breathed.

"Kristina," River hoarsly whispered. The Doctor was furious.

"I am going to find her" he muttered whilst frantically pacing in the TARDIS.

A hologram of Madame Kovarian appeared and turned to face them.

"Hello Doctor just thought i'd confirm to you we have your dear daughter. She misses you, we think, because as soon as we come to her she won't shut up, just wailing and wailing," the hologram rolled her eyes, "But that may be because she saw the silence aww, poor baby a cold hard laugh rung out, "well goodbye."

The Doctor flung somthing that passed through the hologram just as it dissapeared.

Amy, Rory left to thier room clearly disheartened.

"Sweetie we will find her I promise," River whispered.

"Have you seen her in your past, my future." he asked hopefully.

"Spoilers," he heard her say under her breath as she walked to her room.

He looked into the console and saw his face reflected back at him. It was his fault, he ruins lives.

please comment.

hannah x


	3. Chapter 3

***15 and a bit YEARS LATER***Kristina POV  
It's like a prison. Day in day out. Wake up at 5:01. Eat cold mush. Use the toilet, get dressed in to grey Spaghetti strap top, grey socks, black leggings and black trainers. Endur physical torture til 1:25 eat and go to toilet til1:40. Endure more physical torture til 7:15 eat toilet talk to Kovarian shower. Get changed bed time = 00:15 me and 35 other girls. The girls I share my bathroom and kitchen are:  
Brietta  
Nadialynn  
Rayne  
Elektra  
Chastisty  
And me Kristina Amelia _  
I don't know who my mum or dad are, but one day I will escape and find them and live happily.

"Honey,"Nadialynns voice woke me up "It's the 3rd Sunday and every third Sunday we get a day off so let's find away to get out of here"

That was my life for 15 and 3/4 years

Until I met a lady in my bedroom.

"hi don't happen to know where the babies are do you?"

"uh who are you," I asked

"Ri-Melody Pond, babies?,"she said

"No 10+"

"Any Amelia's?" she asked

"Not really, I'm-"

"Kristina's?"

"Well my name is Kristina Amelia fill in the blank-"

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"Almost 16"

"Melody, Melody, Melody you never learn," a voice behind us said

***


	4. Chapter 4

***Soldiers POV***  
Around us primitives, working. Coming from Number: 06, Madame Kovarian's voice.

***No-ones POV***  
"What! Does that mean you know my mother?" Kristina's eyes narrowed at Kovarian.

"Yes and she really wants you back,"River said hurriedly several guns pointed at Kristina.

"You said my parents evil, that they abandoned me," Kristina pointed an accusing finger at Kovarian. "Can I come with you?" she asked River

"Of course you can," River said holding out her arm.

"Take her and we shoot," the gunmen smiled at Kristina.

"I'm so so sorry, just find me," River stated sadly

"How will I know what to do, how to act, how?" she asked

"You won't that's the point," Kovarian commented.

"You will know, I know you can do it. Goodbye," River said

"Get her!" an alarmed gunman tried just before she vortex manipulated out.

"Take her to a cell," Kovarian said

"No NO no no no no No nooooo," Kristina said as they grabbed her a she struggled and kicked and broke free. They came at her with a syringe full of a whitish liquidy substance. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it would do.

She was so focused on injuring thaw man in front she didn't see a man behind with a similar syringe, it plunged in her arm and was then removed just as her vision clouded and her body collapsed on to the floor.

"No," she croaked as she finally passed out.

"Have fun in your cell," Kovarian bent down to whisper in her ear.

****  
Sorry these are so short the next one will be long I promise.  
Hannah x


	5. Chapter 5

** Kirstina's Pov ****

I woke up on a hard, gritty, cold floor. My bones ached like lead. I could feel bruises all over.

"Hello, are you alright," a sweet dreamy little girls voice said.

"Who are you," my voice cracked I must have been out for a long time.

"I'm Mae," she replied my eyes opened, ready to adjust to light but there was none.

"How long was I out," I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, maybe 2 days it's too dark to tell," She replied, I saw she had large baby blue eyes.

"Why are you here," I wondered out loud.

"I refused to 'train'," her voice became cold.

"Okay can you tell me how to escape," I lowered my voice.

"You can't,"she simply stated.

"Can't what."

"You won't be able to escape," she elaborated.

"We'll see. So what happens around here," I asked.

"Well where to begin, every 3 days-I think- we get given a plastic disposable cup filled with about 1cm high water," she spoke with authority.

"So I could use the cup for something" I said eagerly

"Nope they take it back," she said pointedly. "So any way like once a week they bring in some crust off of stale bread."

"Lovely," I cut in.

"Quite," she sarcastically commented.

"Is that it," I asked.

"No," she said sadly. "1 guard comes past the cell maybe... once every hour," she pondered.

"OK," I said.

"Then there are the cloaked," she said darkly.

"The what now?" I looked at her confused.

"They come every dayish they are cloaked and they bring whips and other stuff and use it and- "she verged on hysterical.

"How old are you?" I asked softer using the voice I use with Brietta (shes 10).

"Almost 13, you," she muttered.

"Practically 16," I answered.

"Then something happens but I can't remember what it is," she added.

"The silence," I spat out.

"What," she enquired.

"Nothing," I stated vehemently.

"Why are you here," she said curiously.

"No reason," I lightly spoke. A young guard-17 or 18- came to our cell and stood out, he wore an eye-drive. I figure the silence can only be remembered using an eye-drive.

"Hey, hot stuff," I grabbed the cells rusted bars.

"I'm not aloud to talk to you," he said, nervous.

"C'mon I don't bite," I squinted at him. I saw he was strong, had dark hair and eyes and was wearing... a black beret?

"Maybe this once," he turned to me I pulled him close silently took his gun, syringe and aerosol black-out gas. I pointed the gun at him.

"Keep quiet and open the door," I said sweetly he opened it with a creak, opened his mouth to shout so I shoved the syringe in his arm. He crumpled at my feet.

I lent down to his face and whispered "By the way berets are out," Mae's eyes went wide.

"How did you-,"she started.

"I cant risk putting you in more danger if they ask just tell them I'm trying to escape,"she nodded vigorously.

"Sure," she said eager.

"Thanks so much," I replied. I then walked out of the cell as Mae feigned sleep. I took another syringe and slid the stuff in to a large black bag.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Doctors POV***

"She was there," River said. "She's going to find her way to us,"She explained

_RING RING RING_

"Doctor, Answer it," she said giving me a look. I picked the phone up.

"Hello, Doctor speaking,"I said.

"Hi Natalie Pond, Mummmmmmm he answered,"she spoke.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.

"Who. Was. That," I asked.

"My 17 year old daughter, Natalie,"she said.

"for the love of pancakes amy, why did you not tell me,"I complained.

"You never asked,"she said.

"Whatever, anyway River has information on Kristina,"I stated.

"Great, go get her," she replied.

"Ah, we have a little problem,"I explained.

***Kristina's POV***

I carried on walking until I saw 2 guards patrolling. For the love of pancakes. Aha I always have a Plan with a capital P. I took the black-out aerosol silently from my bag switched it on and threw it thier way the black gas got in thier eyes and I crept pass them. A key fell from one of thier back pockets, I took it and tip-toed away until I found a door.

**_OFFICE OF: MADAME KOVARIAN_**

I went inside and saw everything was locked...

I saw the key in my hand and opened up the file.

**_P-Z_**

It clicked open and I saw a file marked:

_**Song, Kristina Amelia 30th July **_

**_15 years of age_**

**_Kidnapped as Child_**

**_Date of Entry to Demon's Run: 5333_**

**_Parents:_**

**_THE DOCTOR: NEEDS TO BE ANNIHILATED_**

**_MELODY POND/RIVER SONG: NEEDS TO BE ANNIHILATED_**

**_Condition: Healthy, Unknowing, Not suspisious_**

**_Uses: Weaponary(Above Average), Warrior, Shield._**

I was shocked, the Doctor the man we are trained to kill...

I ripped the sheet up and stepped out of the room. 5 Silents stood in front of me.

"Holy Crap on a Cracker,"I muttered to myself. I slid a marker out of my pocket and did a tally of 5 on top of my arm.

WHAT THE HELL! There are dead silences on the floor. I saw my arm it read:

Yep you just killed 5 silents with you're gun. Rock on!

I'm so awesome I thought to my self.

"Who are you,"a voice behind me said.

"Kristina," I spun around to see a... hot, tanned black haired guy.

"Hey, I'm Declan" He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Escaping, You?" he answered.

"On the same lines,"I replied.

"I'm here because they killed my brother,"He declared.

"Sorry,"I said.

"It's alright. Why are you-"He began.

"They kidnapped me as a child, tortured my friends and threaten my family,"I told him.

"Right, well-"he started.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

DARN IT!

"Tyler, what do you want," I asked bluntly.

_**Tyler Kovarian. Madame Kovarian's genetically engineered daughter.**_

My **WORST** enemy.

" What are you up to?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Well if memory serves, and it always does, you should be rotting in a tiny dirt cell not flirting with fairly attractive guys,"She commented.

"What do you care little miss eye-drive,"I added vehemently.

"Oh Honey, I don't but the silence do and my mother," she said sweetly and pressed a button on her name badge. 15 silents came in along withtons of soldiers and Kovarian.

"Here take this,"Declan handed me a vortex manipulator.

"No, you take it," I said urgently.

"No, you do it. You have hope,"He yelled.

"No,"I weakly whispered. He set it up and put it in my hand.

"GOODBYE," He yelled. they lunged at me but I teleported out.


	7. Chapter 7

***Kristina's POV ***

I was lying down god knows where in soft, fluffy, powdery snow. something other than the manipulator was in my hand, paper "Good Luck Kris xxx Declan". How did I get away? I recollected my thoughts.

Name: Kristina Amelia Song

Age: 15 11/12

Parents: Melody Pond/River Song & The Doctor

Last Memory: "Well if memory serves, and it always does, you should be rotting in a tiny dirt cell not flirting with fairly attractive guys,"She commented.

"What do you care little miss eye-drive,"I added vehemently.

"Oh Honey, I don't but the silence do and my mother," she said sweetly and pressed a button on her name badge.

Mood: annoyed, confused and worried

Right that covered things up.

"Ragsjdhdgsusbbdh dvhfkrbzus jfhdubrj," a thing said. Somehow I knew it said:

"She is young,"

"hfhshahfhdi"/"harmless"

"Hdhdjbej ken hsbjk," I replied

"Yes I am,"

"shsjdh jejchbrjdidje hahaicjd sinsnsnend," A lady said.

"are you harmed child"

"no,"

"naj"

You know what I will just say the English now.

"Do you need food or water, Time traveller,"

"Yes, please," I eagerly said.

She took me to what looked like a massive casino and bought me inside. I was able to see her.

She had dark red talons coming off of brown hairy claws. Yellow not blonde hair framed her coffee coloured skin. Blush pink lips stood out on the dark skin. Green eyes stood out large and overwhelming.

"You are very beautiful dear," she stared at me. "Such a time since I have seen hair like yours."

A hot guy dressed in a red and blue uniform holding a platter came to me.

"Rashlink shahrhi?" He asked pointing to the food.

"Umm yeah,"I answered.

It tasted amazing. Not just because that was the only food other than mush I'd ate. But all my worries, my challenge, the silence just faded away. I felt giddy, excited. Then I decided to have fun I got up on the dance floor dance through 28 songs before someone came up to dressed in red and blue.

"Rashlink shahrhi,"they said, I took one and as I sunk my teeth into it my senses dulled.

I played video games, danced, played paintball, kicked some alien backside in paintball (litterally), and kept on eating those addictive Rashlink shahrhi's they were EPIC!

"Rashlink shahrhi"

"Rashlink shahrhi"

"Rashlink shahrhi"

And I couldn't stop accepting.

I was talking to some cross breed of Silurian and Slitheen Playing "Wrath of the Sontarans"

"Hey man," I said, voice slurred.

"Hi dude, rockin' place right?" he asked. Rockin really Rockin what era was this guy from.

"What year is it?" I suddenly enquired.

"uhhh 5295," He replied.

What the hell! it's 5333

"Stop it Kristina," a voice in my head boomed.

Check

Name: umm Kristina amellie uhhh

Age: erm 14 or 15ish

Parents: I don't know?!

A voice broke my thoughts

"Rashlink shahrhi?"

"Umm no thanks I need to...,"

I tried to reach the entrance to leave. But it was ages away.

"Rashlink shahrhi"

"Rashlink shahrhi"

"Rashlink shahrhi"

They followed me trying to make me stay until I heard someone say,

"Kristina Song is awake"

So I ran past workers, gamers and dancers, gamblers and alcoholics.

"ahhh please stay young Kristina," that weird lady said to me.

"NO," I wailed and punched her in the face went through the doors and transported to god knows where.


	8. Chapter 8

She fell into a forest, hair splayed around her. A gun fell from her pocket, she picked it up and scanned her surroundings. A blue grass forest with about a hundred metre tall murky brown trees.

"Lovely," she said to herself sarcastically.

"So where am I now?" she remarked.

She heard a rustling behind her in the bushes and went to investigate pulled away a branch but somewhere far away a loud voice shouted.

"KRISTINA."

"KRISTINA!" it yelled. She ran towards the voice and realised it was familiar.

"Hello," she said.

"KRISTINA!" it continued

"HELLO! HELLO!" she yelled back.

Her trainers were torn and her feet wept blood and ached but she sprinted to the voice, mucles like lead.

"Kristina," it continued. She sped and stopped dead. She was in a...

Field?

In the middle a boy, a familiar boy.

"Hello Kristina," he said grinning.

"DECLAN!" she shouted and sprinted to his arms.

"How did you escape? Do I even want to know? Are you OK? And How did you do it so quickly," she asked him.

"Ummm well, for me its been 3 months. I'm fine and I only broke a few laws, small ones, hestated holding a small distance between two fingers.

"How are things there," she sat down indicating him to do the same.

"Not good. They excuted a little girl in front of everyone."

"Who?" she asked, heart pounding.

"Rae or Maya or Mai or something-" she cut him off.

"Mae, you mean," she mumbled eyes glued to the mossy blue grass.

"Yeah, that was it. Mae, poor kid."

"WHY!?" she asked

"Bad knowledge, rebelling..." he spat.

"Oh no." she muttered.

"Oh god. Did you know her?"

"We shared a cell for a concious half hour. I left her in case I got caught," she explained.

"Five girls are starting a rebellion," he said.

"What ones," she snapped.

"I think uhh-"

"Brietta, Nadialynn, Rayne, Elekra and Chastity?" she remarked half asking.

"Yes, them." he replied.

"Lets go find someplace," he suggested.

"Fools," she said under her breath.

They found a big cave.

"Too dark," he told her.

"Are you scared?" she asked him.

She rubbed to particular sticks together and they erupted into flames.

His eyes widened.

"Rangrue sticks." she told him.

"Whaty whats now?" he gaped.

"Ran. Grue. Sticks," she said slowly and clearly.

"Okay..."

"Lets go."

***Kristina's POV***

"So who was the brat?" Declan asked me.

"Oh her," I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, her," he enquired.

"Tyler," I paused "Kovarian."

"She had a daughter!"

"Genetically engineered," I assured him.

"Still, doesn't seem motherly."

"Oh, believe me. She is."

"She told me not to scream as it would preserve my voice," he told me throwing a log on the fire.

"And?" I asked.

" I said I would like to preserve her in a jar," he laughed.

I joined in smiling purely in the first time for ages.


	9. Chapter 9

***Kristina's POV***

"The silence sent them to capture us," I told Declan.

"Right, and whose crazy idea was this," He smarmily said.

"Oh shut up Declan," I replied. Just as I said this there was a massive crash. We moved our heads to see and saw Madame Kovarian. She got two soldiers to grab Declan and put him under.

"NO! No NO. STOP IT! TAKE ME NOT HIM!" I screamed.

I punched, kicked, scratched, bit, slapped anything to stop them I used all my training. All of their training. They took him; stirring out of the room and pushed me down. I cried silently thinking of what they would do to him.

"We won't do anything to him if you behave," a voice told me.

"LET-HIM-GO!" I yelled.

"Now, where is the fun in that?" Kovarian not visible told me.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"Nowhere," she continued. "Do exactly what I say and Declan Traysen will not be harmed," she added coldly.

"DON'T do ANTHING to him," I shouted.

"You should be easy to work on," She said to me.

"What do you mean, tell me," I asked voice barely more than a whisper.

"Good night Kristina," her voice jingled softly. My head went blurry and I fell onto the floor crashing. My head smashed on the floor and she walked into my fuzzy view "Sleep tight," she said then I passed out.

I did not dream as I slept; my brain was active and overly alert.

For a second or two i would swear i could hear someone talking, or a buzzing, but just as quickly it wasn't there.

Suddenly my vision returned in great pain though.

I saw my surroundings; a big white room, no furniture or anything just bright white walls and what appeared to be a door. I slammed on it yelling screaming, cursing, pushing it with hot tears rolling down my face. It slid open.

***In the TARDIS***

"WAAAH," he yelled being flung by the TARDIS, "What's going on girl," the doctor asked her.

The screen flashed up with a picture with a girl slamming her fists on a great white door she was pounding and hexing.

"Doctor, who is that," Rory asked.

"I've no idea," he replied. River stared at her in disbelief.

"That's Kristina," she gasped.

"No way," the doctor said.

"That's why its freaking out the TARDIS feels her," River said shocked.

The TARDIS shuttered to a halt and they watched the screen eagerly.

"Who's Kristina," Natalie asked.

"She's me and River's lost daughter," The doctor said.

"Bowtie bearing, fez wearing suspender holding time lord say what?" She said shocked.

"Uh what fezzes are cool," He stated.

"Said Darth Vader to the voice changer," she muttered.

Amy nudged Natalie and whispered "Nat."

The doctor opened the door and saw his daughter.

The door slid open and showed her in a compartment only hanging by a wire opposite a boy's compartment practically identical.

"Let him down," her voice rang out clearly audible.

Certainly I'll let him go Kovarian said and his compartment began to creak and fall alarmingly fast. Her eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" her voice echoed.

"Come home with us and he will live," Madame Kovarian said sweetly.

Rivers eyes narrowed at Kovarian.

"Do it," Kristina muttered hastily.

"Gladly," Kovarian smiled, "Sure."

"Over. My. Dead. Body," River yelled. Kristina looked at her mother eyes shining.

Everybody had a Dark Side.


	10. Chapter 10

Kristina stared at her mother intently. Her compartment began to hurl to the floor. The doctor took out his screwdriver and it became still. A scream issued from her and everyone looked at the boy, his compartment was moving deadly fast. Every thing seemed to go slow,

"Nooooooooo," Kristina wailed. The Doctors face was torn in shock as Kristina jumped on to the floor from 3 metres high his cabin wooshed to the ground.

"Kristina," his voice yelled.

"Declan," she ran just as his thing smashed to thhe floor. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Declan," she whispered.

A cold hard laugh rung out. She tried to move the ruins, failing. Suddenly a dead corpse was visible between rubble.

Her eyes sparked angrily she shouted and clawed.

The Doctor 1 minute later in shock turned to face me as soldiers walked wherever the heck we were.

"Natalie take you're niece to the TARDIS," he told me.

Kristinas eyes narrowed she continued I went closer to her.

"Sorry in advance," I told her.

I grabbed her, kicking and screaming.

"Stop, it please stop," crystalline tears ran down her gorgeous face.

"He's my only friend," she cried.

"I'm so sorry Doctors orders," something snapped in her luckily by then I was in the TARDIS.

Then she had a breakdown; banging on the door until my parents and siblings (LOL) came in as soon as Kristina saw the Doctor something sanpped he was pinned against a wall with Rivers gun at his head.

***Kristina's POV***

I had him were I wanted though then my heart did a double take.

Who was I?

What was I doing?

Where was I?

When was I?

Why was I doing this?

Then a voice broke in making me lose my train of thought.

"Sweetie, put the gun down," she told me. I dropped the gun like it burned me.

"Are you OK," he asked me. I glared down at the floor. ShUe came up to me and stared into my eyes.

"Whatever they said about him other than his affliction to fashion is false, Kristy you have to trust me on that," she told me.

"Sorry," I began. "Training kinda took over, speaking of fashion blunders is that a- a fez?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Fezzes are cool," He said. "I'm really sorry by the way,"He added.

"Were you going out?"she enquired.

"What! No we were just, I mean uh-" I replied, flustered.

"Defensive, much,"Amy said to me joining River next to me. "I'm sorry too," she said sadly.

"He was a pretty nice guy,"I said.

"What was his name again," Natalie asked me.

"Declan, Declan was his name," I said then I turned my head away from them so they wouldn't see the falling tear from my face. As much as he was a pain in the backside, I really missed Declan.


End file.
